MIENTRAS LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA SE MANTENGAN UNIDOS
by EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark
Summary: Todos creen que todo está perdido... Nadie cree poder ganar al Rey No Muerto; pero, dos personas harán hasta lo imposible para demostrarles que nada esta perdido y que si tienes un sueño, puedes hacer cualquier cosa... Mal summary; lo sé. Por favor pasad y leed. Gracias :D


MIENTRAS LUZ Y ESPERANZA SE MANTENGAN UNIDOS SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN MAÑANA.

**Durante la batalla de la segunda generación contra la última digievolución de Myotismon ; nadie sabía que hacer, nadie sabía como actuar frente a semejante criatura digital; nadie sabía que plan trazar para derrotar al Rey No Muerto; todo lo creían perdido...**

**Se reunieron todos los digielegidos de todo el mundo; todos se transportaron al mundo digital con un simple halo de luz; con solo creer en un mundo paralelo al suyo logran crear nueva vida en un mundo creado a partir de los sentimientos de las personas... a partir de pensamientos positivos.**

**Incluso todos los digimon de todos los continentes de la isla Phile se reunieron; daba igual de qué tamaño o bando fueran; lo importante esque, todos recapacitaron y concentraron fuerzas para intentar derrotar a aquél demonio vampírico.**

**A parte de que cada digielegido mandara ordenes a sus respectivos compañeros, los demás mounstruos digitales luchaban por su propio pié.**

**Incluso los niños a quienes tomaron cautivos como rehenes el señor Oikawa; se unieron a la lucha; pero, para eso, debían tener compañeros digimon; pero, para eso, debían tener pensamientos positivos; pero, eso era imposible, ya que estaban tan impactados y atemorizados que su mente se había quedado bloqueada y no eran capaces de pensar por si solos.**

**El lider de la segunda generación, Daisuke Motomiya, junto al anterior emperador de los digimon; Ken Ichijoji; luchaban hombro con hombro, codo con codo junto a su digimon fusionado con el ADN Paildramon. Hacían todo lo posible por rasguñar aunque sea un poco, sin resultado alguno.**

**Takeru Takaishi y Codi Hida hacían exáctamente lo mismo que los anteriores. Luchaban al lado de Shukamon; utilizaban todas sus armas y recursos para golpear a Myotismon, a su vez, intentaban proteger a los digimons más pequeños.**

**En cuanto a Hikari Yagami y Miyako Inoe; combatían rodeando al Rey No Muerto; disparando con sus ataques más potentes; y, también, protegían como podían a los niños que habían sido tomados como rehenes por culpa de la semilla de Oscuridad implantada anteriormente en sus cuerpos.**

**Pero; de pronto, Myotismon cambia el transcurso del Digimundo, aumentando la oscuridad en él y volviendo a la elegida de la Luz vulnerable.**

**La castaña de ojos color rubí de golpe, se queda quieta en el sitio; siente como su cuerpo comienza a tener un pequeño temblor, mientras que sus pupilas se dilatan y su luminosa y delicada piel adquiere un pequeño pero gran color blanquecino y se queda un poquito helada.**

**En ese instante, un montón de pensamientos negativos invaden su mente por lo que, tiende a sujetarse la cabeza fuertemente mientras cae de rodillas al frío suelo y grita lo máximo que le permitían sus pulmones.**

**Fué entonces cuando, Miyako acude rápidamente al lado de la castaña intentando reanimarla sin resultado alguno.**

**Taichi, al escuchar las súplicas de la compañera de Poromon; decidió ir a por su hermana; pero Yamatto lo detuvo a tiempo diciéndole:**

**-**¡Detente!¡Tai; sé que tienes ganas de ir y ayudar a tu hermana, pero; ahora mismo, es ella quién debe salir de esa Oscuridad ella sola!¡Ahora mismo, también sé que quieres ir y partirle la cara con tus propias manos a Myotismon pero; ahora mosmo; en este preciso instante, te necesitamos aquí junto a nosotros!¡Eres un gran líder y, no he dudado nunca de que siempre quisiste hacer lo correcto; pero ellos, al igual que nosotros, en nuestro tiempo de batalla contra los Amos Oscuros y demás digimon malignos; deben afrontar esta dura guerra solos!¡Mentira; esa no es la palabra adecuada; mas no están solos en esto ni nunca lo estarán teniéndonos a nosotros junto a ellos apoyándolos en lo que necesiten!¡Además; Davis;como líder nato de esta generación, es el indispensable para dar las ordenes necesarias!¡No importa como ni cuándo; ni mucho menos dónde; pero, ahora mismo, debe sacar ese Valor que heredó de tí y darnos ordenes para lograr dañar aunque sea un poco a esta criatura maligna que tantas veces nos ha echo pasar malos momentos! ¡Ya de por sí; no olvides que Kari ya no es esa niña de hace 3 años que necesitaba siempre de tu protección; es muy fuerte, y acabará levantándose y brillar destronando a esta Oscuridad e iluminando todos y cada uno de los rincones de este bello lugar!¡Así que ahora, solamente concéntrate en atacar junto a nosotros e intentar que salga lastimado aunque sea un poco!**-Finalizó Matt su discurso mientras fruncía un poco el ceño, pero, a su vez, sonreía sin dejar de apartar su mirada de la batalla.**

**Tai, entonces comprendió que lo que el rubio mayor le decía tenía mucha razón; por lo que, siguiendo el consejo de su amigo, dirigió una última mirada hacia dónde se encontraba Hikari y se concentró en la ardúa lucha que batallaba Wargreymon y el resto de digimon.**

**Los demás niños elegidos de todo el mundo ayudaban a los de la segunda generación a proteger a los digimon más pequeños y a los niños quienes todavía no despertaban de su shock.**

**Mientras tanto; Sora y Mimí decidieron hacer que sus compañeras digitales evolucionaran al nivel Mega; haciendo aparecer así a Garudamon y a Lillymon.**

-¡Vamos Garudamon!¡Ahora, reune toda la fuerza que puedas y lánzate sobre Myotismon!**-Ordenaba la peliroja.**

-¡Ánimo Lillymon; haz todo lo que este en tu mano para acabar con él!¡Puede que seas pequeña, pero, demuestra de que madera estás echa!**-Gritaba la castaña de Estados Unidos eufórica.**

**Ambos digimon asienten con la cabeza y se disponen a hacer lo que se les ha ordenado.**

**Con Davis y Ken la cosa no iba mejor ; pues, hordas de digimon desconocidos se aproximaban hacia ellos lánzandoles ataques imprevistos; los cuales tenían que esquivar como podían; ya que Paildramon se encontraba desviando otra ráfaga de ataques que iban dirigidos a los niños y que este, detenía para que nadie resultara herido.**

**De pronto; el ex-emperador de los Digimon puede observar como la pelimorada de gafas, todavía se encuentra intentando devolver a aquel mundo a la castaña inutilmente; por lo que, se dirige hacia ella para intentar hacer una cosa.**

**Corrió hasta Yolei dejando a Davis por unos instantes solo dándole ordenes a la fusión ADN de V-mon y Wormon.**

**Cuando llegó hacia ella, la tomó de la mano que utilizaba para zarandear a Kari y le dijo:**

-¡Yolei, es inutil, déjalo estar!¡Kari no responde!¡Vámonos, déjala aquí y ayudemos a combatir a MaloMyotismon; seguramente cuando lo derrotemos ella volverá a ser la de antes!¡Ya has intentado de todo; incluso la has golpeado bofetadas en la cara y nada; cuando antes sí que funcionaba!¡Yolei, dame tu mano y vámonos de aquí!¡Corres gran peligro quedándote en medio de la batalla; podrías resultar herida y eso es lo que menos quiero en este mundo!**-Finalizó el pelinegro-azulado mirando fijamente los ojos de esta.**

**La chica simplemente no podía moverse de la impresión que le había causado las palabras del chico. Tal vez puede que alguna vez hubiera soñado que Ken iba a rescatarla de algún lugar o algo por el estilo; pero; ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera escuchado tales palabras. Miyako permaneció inmovil, pues no iba a dejar sola a Kari en ninguna circunstandia. Jamás dejaría tirado a un compañero suyo; así que; en ese instante le daba igual si moría en aquella fría batalla; más no se dignaría a dejar a su mejor amiga a merced de cualquiera; sabiendo que corría peligro.**

**El chico quien estaba con ella; se empezaba a poner nervioso ya que intentaba de todo por alejar a la de gafas de allí, pero resultaba imposible; cuando, de pronto; el lider pelirojo de la segunda generación grita desde su posición:**

-¡Yolei por el amor de dios; haz caso y sal de ahí!¡No te preocupes nada le pasará a Kari, pues ahora mismo mandaré a alguien junto a ella !¡De momento vete junto a Ken y refúgiate!**-Ante el mandato de Davis, Yolei reaccionó y, aunque le costaba tener que dejar a su mejor amiga allí en ese estado; cumplió la orden de su superior. A continuación volvió a gritar:**-¡Oye Tk; por favor, deja que Codi se encargue de Shukamon; mientras tanto, corre y vé junto a Kari!¡Ella te necesita más que nada en este mundo en este preciso instante; mas se encuentra atrapada en la Oscuridad más inmensa que jamás había pisado!¡Eres su mejor amigo y te aprecia más que nada en este mundo; por lo qué, tienes vía libre; quédate con ella!**-Dijo sonriente el pelirojo de gafas.**

**Ante esa aclaración; Tk abrió los ojos; más jamás hubiera escuchado tales palabras llenas de sabiduría por parte de Daisuke Motomiya; pero, no perdió tiempo y; se dirigió hacia donde permanecía Kari.**

**El rubio tuvo que tirarse varias veces por el suelo, rasguñándose las rodillas, la cara y rompiendose un poco la ropa; mas no le importó pues, ahora, lo único que permanecía y ocupaba toda su mente en un solo pensamiento era su mejos amiga.**

**Finalmente, tras haber atravesado una lluvia de ataques dirigidos hacia él; llegó hacia la castaña; se arrodilló junto a ella y, la tomó de los hombros delicadamente mientras decía:**

-¡Kari vámos reacciona!¡No pasa nada, aquí estamos solo nosotros intentándo acabar con MaloMyotismon! ¡Por favor; sé tú!¡No dejes que la oscuridad te corrompa!¿No se supone que tú eres la Luz Sagrada quién retoma los caminos oscuros y los devuelve a su resplandor?¡Kari, mi Kari; eres tú quien me ayuda a seguir cuándo estoy decaído; eres tú quien me reconforta cuándo no aguanto más; y cuándo pierdo lentamente mis esperanzas eres tú la única quien me ayuda a recuperarla rápidamente!¡Eres la única quien me entiende!¡Desde siempre hemos estado unidos por favor... no me dejes aquí solo!¡Sin tí mi vida no tiene sentido!¡Mi angel... mi cielo... mi Luz...¡Te necesito a mi lado...!¡...TE NECESITO AQUÍ CONMIGO...!**-Gritó lleno de rabia y frustación abrazando muy fuerte a la ojirubí contra su pecho mientras cristalinas lágrimas recorrían su rostro y su flequillo cubrían sus ojos.**

**Tk, creía haber perdido toda su vida, creyó haber perdido todo lo que él amó alguna vez y seguía amando; pero, de pronto, Kari, despierta de su trance; ya que, la voz del rubio la devolvió a aquél mundo para recordarle que una dura batalla se desataba en aquél sitio.**

**La castaña levanta lentamente su mano y la coloca en el rostro mojado de el rubio pequeño lo que provoca que, por el contacto de la mano de la joven con la cara del rubio, este pegara un pequeño bote; pero, a continuación, levanta su cara todavía empapada, y, al ver esos ojos color rubí que tanto adoraba ver llenos de luz de nuevo; no pudo evitar volver a soltar lágrimas; mas esta vez no eran de tristeza ni de impotencia; sinó de felicidad al observar que la menor de los Yagami se encontraba bien.**

**Kari, sin deshacer el contacto visual, lo abraza con todas sus fuerzas, sintiendose así protegida y aliviada.**

**Tk, después de reponerse, también abraza a la joven; pero, en ese momento en el que se encuentran abrazados, por lo visto se habían leído la mente ya que, deshaciendo el abrazo y tomándose de la mano se levantan del frio suelo y fijan su mirada en el cuerpo de Myotismon.**

**Todos se quedan sin habla ya que, tras haberse levantado ambos jóvenes, Gatomon y Patamon deshacen su fusion ADN con sus respectivos compañeros digimon volviendo a su etapa actual; haciendo que, de ellos emanen una luz rosa por parte de la felina digimon y una luz amarilla por parte del digimon anaranjado.**

**Esas eran las esencias de ambos digimon; los cuales contenían el ataque mas potente de las formas de Angewomon y Angemon.**

**Estas, se adentran en los corazones de Tk y Kari; por lo que, sonriéndose mutuamente sin despegar la mirada de aquél digimon maligno; ambos alzan sus manos al aire, haciendo aparecer dos rayos de luz del mismo color que las esencias de los digimon compa****ñeros de ambos; que, al impactar sobre las manos de esos; crean un arco y varias flechas.**

**Los de la primera generación creían estar soñando; o por lo menos varios de ellos.**

-¡No puede ser!¡Pero que se supone que es eso?¡Seguramente todo esto es un sueño!**-Decía Joe intentando encontrar una razón lógica a lo que observaban sus ojos.**

**Izzy le responde dirigiendose hacia él:**

-Pues creételo Joe, ya que esto no es ningún sueño… esto es real!¡Ahora solamente quedan poner las esperanzas en ellos dos!**-Musitó el pelirojo informático mientras contemplaba lo que su amigo.**

**Todos observaban espectantes a lo que iba a suceder a continuación; pero, Davis no se mantuvo callado y, creyendo comprender el plan que tramaban el hermano del músico y la hermana de su ídolo; gritó a los cuatro vientos dirigiéndose a todos:  
**-¡Muy bien; escuchadme todos; mientras creáis que todo esto está vivo y que todo es tal y como parece está todo bien!¡Levantad las manos hacia el cielo; así lograréis transmitirle energía a ellos dos; pero, para eso, desechad los pensamientos negativos y llenad vuestras cabezas con los positivos!¡Venga; así!**-Gritaba el hermano de la fanática de Matt; mientras realizaba la acción que había ordenado.**

**Ken, junto a Yolei y Codi repitieron esa acción; y, así; al ver lo que hacían, el resto los imitaron.**

**Los niños, quienes anteriormente estaban aturdidos; ahora hacían el mismo movimiento que nuestros héroes; ya que querían derrotar a aquél monstruo quien estaba destrozando aquél mundo tan maravilloso y los había secuestrado****.**

**Tk y Kari ; sintieron como su energía aumentaba por lo que, sin dudarlo, afirmaron mas sus manos y lanzaron un fuerte grito; lo que ocasionó que ambos se elevaran en el aire y cambiaran sus vestimentas a las de Angemon y Angewomon; logrando así que también adquirieran alas.**

**Nadie salía de su asombro pero, aun así, se encontraban expectantes a lo que ocurriría.**

**Takeru miró a Hikari y dijo:**

-¿Lista?**-Cuestionó el ojiazul; a lo que la castaña esbozó una gran sonrisa mientras sus ojos adquirían un brillo desafiante; por lo que el rubio entendió que sí.**

**Hikari, con un movimiento de muñeca hizo aparecer en sus manos el arco y las flechas que le tocaban; y se dispuso a lanzar una de sus flechas; cuando, sin previo aviso, una lluvia de ataques se dirigían hacia la joven; mas no le ocasionó ninguna herida puesto que Tk se había interpuesto entre ella y los ataques.**

**Pero el elegido compañero de Patamon tampoco resultó herido ya que, sin previo aviso; utilizó la puerta del destino, causando que esos ataques desaparecieran por siempre.**

-¡Kari; realicemos el ataque combinado!**-Dijo Tk a la chica.**

-¡Pero; no sabemos si funcionará!**-Exclamó la chica un tanto temerosa sin perder la valentía; juntándole los nervios que la traicionaban en ese instante****.**

**En el instante en el que el hermano del cantante de Wolfs iba a responderle a la niña elegida de la Luz; MaloMyotismon suelta otra carcajada más grande aún; para proseguir diciendo:**

-¡Tsk…! ¿Qué os pasa elegidos de la Luz y de la Esperanza?¿Vuestro patético intento por intentar derrotarme ha sido en vano?¡Este mundo acabará convirtiéndose en Tinieblas y la Luz y la Esperanza perdurarán por siempre; logrando que todos nosotros nos alcemos de nuestro descanso para acabar con ésos estúpidos digimon!**-Decía el Rey No Muerto sarcásticamente y atemorizante.**

**Más Tk ni Kari se decayeron por las sucias palabras que salían de la boca de aquél digimon maligno; sinó, todo lo contrario. Cuanto más intentaba dañar Myotismon a nuestros héroes a partir de necias palabras; más fuertes se hacían.**

**Kari; volvió a recomponerse al sentir como la mano de Tk se posaba sobre su hombro y le regalaba una cálida sonrisa bien reconfortante.**

**Fue ahí cuando terminaría todo…**

-¡Bien!¡El único patético aquí eres tú Myotismon!¡No entiendo como puedes decir eso de nosotros; puesto que ya te derrotamos no una vez, sinó dos y junto a esta ya serán tres!¡Por lo visto te vamos a tener que recordar que la Luz y la Esperanza son los emblemas sagrados y no son tan fáciles de destruir¸y eso nos incluye a nosotros dos! Ninguno desapareceremos porque no lo permitiremos!**-Dijo Kari enfrentando al digimon.**

**El Rey No Muerto; gruñó por lo bajo y se dirigió a lanzar un ataque contra ambos elegidos; pero; algo se lo impidió:**

-Oye Myotismon… si has de enfrentarte a alguien…¡Que sea con alguien de tu mismo tamaño!**-Gritan al únisono Matt y Tai mientras abanzaban a los hombros de Omnimon.**

-¡Venga chicos… acabad con esta escoria de una vez!**-Grita Matt observándolos esperanzado.**

**Entonces; Takeru y Hikari; junto a toda la energía acumulada por los pensamientos positivos de todos y por la esperanza que todos tenían puestos en ellos; juntaron ambos arcos; creando uno enorme; junto a una flecha conjunta formada por las demás; y, con una última frase dispararon aquella arma sagrada; logrando así destruir definitivamente a Myotismon.**

-¡Para que aprendas a que con los sentimientos de las personas no se juega; y para que aprendas que NUNCA ni la LUZ ni la ESPERANZA acabarán bajo el mandado de las Tinieblas; ya que somos lo suficiente conscientes y fuertes como para dejarnos arrastrar por una OSCURIDAD nos puede hacer frente; mas, no importa cuantas veces caigamos; SIEMPRE nos levantamos; porque NO estamos solos; TENEMOS AMIGOS que nos APOYAN hasta el final; por lo que, con eso simplemente basta para derrotar cualquier enemigo Oscuro!-**Finalizó el rubio menor mientras contemplaba como se destruía lentamente su enemigo más feroz.**

**Y así; todos contemplaban detenidamente como iba desapareciendo aquél demonio digimon quién tanto dolor y desgracia causó tanto en el pasado como en el presente; hasta que, finalmente, desapareció todo su ser convirtiéndose en datos digitales; los cuales esos no tuvieron oportunidad de escapar para volver a regenerarse ya que, Tk no lo dudó ningún segundo y abrió la Puerta del Destino; absorbiendo todo el ADN de aquél malvado digimon.**

**Cuando MaloMyotismon ya hubo desaparecido; el cielo comenzó a despejarse, dejando aparecer rayos de luz que empezaban a cubrir todo aquél rastro de Oscuridad y Desesperación a su paso.**

**Finalmente; todos, se dirigieron corriendo hacia los niños que habían sido secuestrados y usados para los malévolos planes de aquél digimon demonio-vampiro.**

**Davis, junto a Ken, Yolei y Codi quienes se encontraban allí junto a estos; al ver como sus dos compañeros restantes de equipo iban hacia ellos corriendo, abrieron sus brazos para, así, unirse todos en un gran abrazo grupal.**

-¡Menos mal que todos os encontráis bien!**-Dijo Miyako derramando lágrimas.**

**Ken sonrió y se dirigió hacia ella abrazándola por la cintura; lo que ocasionó que la pelimorada se sonrojara, pero, no le dio importáncia y se giró abrazándolo por el cuello, para, a continuación fundirse en un beso.**

**Los de la primera generación sonrieron; y, de pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia los salvadores del Digimundo.**

**Tk y Kari hablaban animadamente junto a Davis y Codi; cuando, sin previo aviso; cae una tromba de agua ocasionando que se mojen y el rubio y la castaña dejaran de hablar por un instante ya que Sora dijo:**

-¡Chicos; sois fantásticos!¡Habéis estado increíbles! Pero… Ahora tengo una duda… ¿Cómo habéis logrado acabar con él?¿ Y qué querían decir esa palabras?**-Respondía la peliroja sonriendo.**

**Entonces, Tk, se acercó lo más que pudo a Kari y, sin dejar de mirarla y aproximarse hacia ella; respondió a Sora:**

-Muy simple Sora… ¡Porque… MIENTRAS LA LUZ Y LA ESPERANZA SE MANTENGAN UNIDOS SIEMPRE HABRÁ UN MAÑANA!**-****Dijo el hermano del vocalista para, a continuación depositar un dulce y cálido beso en los labios de Kari.**

**FIN.**

**ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO.**

**HASTA OTRO FIC DE DIGIMON AMIGOS.**

**POR FAVOR ENVIADME REVIEWS; ME GUSTARÍA SABER LO QUE OPINÁIS.**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS ^^**

**SE DESPIDE DE VOSOTROS:**

**EstrellaDarkloveFidioyMark.**


End file.
